


Pinball Wizard

by CaptainHelion



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHelion/pseuds/CaptainHelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a pinball machine, and ended not long after. He was a wizard, but you didn't know that was the word yet. </p><p>A short 2nd person Havoc/Darwin drabble, for someone who needs more Havoc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball Wizard

It started with a pinball machine.

His hands by yours, dark against your skin, pale to start with and made almost transparent from your years in solitary.

He stood close to you. Closer than anyone's been to you in years. He was a wizard, though you didn't know that was the word then. Softly, carefully playing the game, clipping targets, slamming bumpers, keeping the ball in play.

You called the next game, and he laughed. He said you'd be waiting a long time.

You smiled. It was a good thing you didn't mind the company, you said. His lips turned up at the edges, and red crept up into your cheeks. Your hand touched his, and he almost missed the ball. He didn't mind, and twined his fingers with yours.

His lips firm against yours in the dark of the hallway, hand on the back of your neck, in the small of your back.

It was soft, so soft. His touch, like lightning filled clouds against your skin. It was like nothing you'd felt for years.

Since before prison. Before you broke everything you touched.

His eyes so close to yours in the dark. He smiled, a small, scared smile. You grinned, and kissed him back, almost lunging for him, your blue eyes shut in terrified abandon.

He was everything you ever wanted. Nothing you ever thought you could have.

He looked into your eyes as they opened. The fear in his was gone. He knew what you are. What he was. What the two of you were. Mutant. Mutant _s_. Together.

Your parents would have imploded if they knew. Black. A man. No prospects. No family. You didn't care. They'll never know. They abandoned you for so much less. They didn't matter. Only he mattered. Only then. Only that moment. Nothing more, nothing less. His hands, his lips, that cocky grin that filled your stomach with twists. His touch, the way his laugh warmed you, like a sweet liquor. Nothing else.

It started with that pinball machine. It ended not long after.

You killed him. It wasn't your fault. He didn't die at your hand. But you killed him.

Adapt to survive was what he said. Adapt to any threat. Adapt and survive. Maybe that was why. He looked in your eyes and saw no threat. You couldn't ever truly hurt him.

But you did.

You threw the blast that tore him apart. Shaw tore it from the air, and forced it down Darwin's throat. It was you, and it wasn't.

You watched as he tried. His body twisting and changing, trying to survive the destruction you caused. He took a step towards you, he reached out, trying to take your hand, one last time. He reached out for you, and crumbled to dust.

He could survive anything. But he couldn't survive you.

No-one can.

**Author's Note:**

> For Trojie, who needs more Havoc


End file.
